THE LADY IN WHITE
by BlueIrishgurl11
Summary: Natsu and the gang had just return home from a mission, as they return to fairy tail there is rumor spreading around the city. Find out what it is…a two shots story.
1. The Lady in White 01

**Hey hey! It's been a long time since I write a story….**

**I hope you'll like it…**

There is a rumor that is spreading immensely around the city, and Fairy Tail never be failed to be late to know what it is. The rumor has started a week ago, and the people around the city keeps talking about it. Some people believe and some are not. The rumor was all about a ghost, lurking around the city and showing up at the civilians who stayed late at night. They said whoever saw the ghost will have a bad luck for a week, and that proves to the people who just saw it. At first the people who saw 'it' (the ghost) didn't believe it or they just merely ignored it. After that all the citizens who saw the ghost began to have a bad luck.

Team Natsu had just returned from their mission, who took them for 2 weeks at the crocus. It was suppose to be 3 day mission but due to the damages that Natsu, Erza and Gray made it they were instructed to build the buildings that they destroyed. Of course all their rewards money went on fixing the cost, Lucy was so disappoint about it now she can no longer pay her monthly rent. Well if only Natsu isn't idiot and didn't fight the dragon slayers of the sabertooth that provoke him then perhaps there might be left in their reward.

Heading straight to the bar and seated beside her best friend, Lucy grow morosely as she thinks about their reward that turned into STONE. "The job didn't go well? Did it?" Levy asked cautiously, trying not to make Lucy more depress.

"Ha" Lucy sighed "If only those three know how to fight without damaging something then I'd be so happy" she sarcastically said as she grow more morosely at the bar.

Poor Lu-chan, if only she's in our team she wouldn't have this kind of trouble "ne Lu-chan, if you want I could accompany you on your next job, well if you like?"

"arigatou Levy-chan, perhaps I could use your accompany next time" replied Lucy, smiling sweetly at her best friend. While they were chitchatting Natsu suddenly burst in their in between.

"Lucy!" he exclaimed, wearing his toothy grin, he puts his hand around at her shoulder and continue on "oi Lucy have you heard the rumors around the city?" asked Natsu a little bit spooky, trying to scare her.

"NO!" she gives him a frown "What is it?" she asked, as her facial expression lifted a little bit, but her eyes brows still knitted around.

Natsu chuckles darkly as his expression began to turn creepy "they said that there was a little kid loss around the city"

"And?" Lucy said nonchalantly, showing an uninterested expression. Levy was listening to Natsu as well but seemingly she's not scared to listen at the story anymore. She'd been hearing the story for a week ago. She is tired to listen a story that had been told many times, and even more she didn't even believe the it.

But at the case of Natsu and Lucy, Levy found it, it's quite amusing watching the two. As Natsu trying to scare Lucy, Levy played along with Natsu, she came up to an idea to make the Natsu and Lucy more closer to one another.

"Tch! It's only a loss kid Natsu" she said sarcastically "and Natsu it is not scary at all" she added, as Lucy turned her gaze around ordering an orange juice at Mira, Natsu continues his story. Levy was quietly listening and watching them.

Natsu let a weak giggle and continue "that's not all Lucy, there's more" he said. Coming from nowhere, Gray suddenly jump in at their conversation. Half naked he proudly crosses his hand and told Natsu.

"Ha? Scared of ghost flame brain?" he said, ruining the Natsu's moment. Natsu didn't hesitate to response at Gray's insults.

"Nani!? Wanna piece of me buddy?"

"hmp, I would never like to fight a guy that is scared of ghost" Gray merely stated, then smirks at Natsu. Natsu was getting annoyed and irritated to Gray, having the urge to kick him. But when he was about to do it Levy abruptly interrupts him, and tries to return their previous subject.

"hey, Natsu do you believe in ghost?" asked Levy from nowhere, you could say her expression was a little bit curious putting with a smile on it.

"ghost?" Lucy thought "do you mean that the loss child that Natsu was talking a while was a ghost Levy-chan?" she asked, giving an inquisitive look at her best friend which Levy finds a little bit amusing.

"yeah, there are few victims who saw the ghost" Levy said, making Lucy a little bit confuse.

"What do you mean victim Le Levy-chan?" Lucy gulped, and began to sweat. Looking at her intensely, her gaze turns to Natsu who is now giving again a creepy look and making a ghostly sound. Startling her a bit, Lucy began to feel a chill in her spines, the hair in her skin standing up like there is someone touching her.

"Natsu, stop making that creepy look" Lucy retorted, getting the uneasy feeling.

"hmm, Lucy listen" Natsu began "they said that every person that the ghost shows up, they said that they'll be curse FO-REVER" he pause for a while "all the citizens in the city were trying to avoid the ghost, they never wanted to be curse. All the victims now were suffering too much. Some victims were at the hospital, some were hiding at their houses unable to get out and somewhere MISSING" Lucy turns her gaze at her best friend who has been nodding sagely at every facts that Natsu had mentioned.

"Le Levy-chan is that all true?" Lucy asked uncertainly, as her voice was a little bit trembling in fear. Levy was silent for a while as she took a deep breath she answered Lucy's question easily and unbothered.

"yeah, it was all true Lu-chan, and up until now the ghost is still wandering around the city searching for something. Well that was the rumors told about" Levy smiled like it was nothing.

Lucy gave a weak laugh, and by a chance her gaze turns into the main door of the guild and saw a kid pass by, its feet were inches away from the ground. And it was glowing so brightly that her golden hair was shining so dazzlingly. What was that? "Levy-chan" Lucy gulped "ne what does the ghost looks like" she asked, still looking at the spot where she saw the kid who pass by.

**Review Onegai!**


	2. The Lady in White 02

**The Lady in White**

* * *

"They said that it has a blond hair. Just like you Lucy but only glowing, her hair reaches until her feet" Levy replied, thinking what the others say.

"He he, it's getting dark. I've better be going, see you tomorrow Levy chan" Lucy stiffly stood up from her stool.

"But Lu-chan it still 4:15 in the afternoon and the sun won't set until 7:00" said Levy. But Lucy was not in sight anymore.

Levy let an exasperated sigh, she really believes those kinds of things. She may read some of them but still never believes at them no matter what. Levy looks at Natsu, who looks suspicious and seems like thinking and planning something wicked. Levy won't wonder no more who might be the victim is, from Natsu's expression it probably be Lucy. He most likely gonna prank her, to scare her.

"ne Natsu" Levy began, snapping him out from his thoughts "ne are you planning something on Lucy?" she asked sharply, her tone was no longer friendly. She stared him intensely as she waits his response. She would not expect if he's going to lie or not, it was so obvious on his expression.

Natsu chuckle "I going to prank her he he" Natsu answered honestly, giving his toothy grin. Levy stands up and turns around.

"good luck with that Natsu" she said, then starts walking away from the bar and went to join at Gajeel, Juvia, Cana, Wendy and Erza's table.

Taking a seat, Natsu sits beside Gray "oh, what does she mean by that?" asked Natsu to his self

"then, what are going to do?" Gray asked

"I'm going to scare her ha ha"

"hai, hai but I what I mean is what is your plan?" asked Gray, showing a little bit interest on Natsu's prank. Little did he know someone is listening to their conversation, someone who is interested also on pranking on Lucy (well if I put it, that way)

**5 hours later**

The two had finally decided, after the hours of planning the two had finally come up to a plot how to prank on Lucy. Natsu and Gray were talking about their plan when suddenly Erza showed up from Natsu's back.

"What are boys talking about?" she asked sitting a stool behind Natsu.

"Nothing!" answered Natsu, who is obviously sweating so hard right now. Gray just sat still at the side, not daring to join the conversation.

"is that True Gray?" asked Erza, looking at him innocently and curiously. Gray began to sweat drop as well as Erza was staring at him.

"Y Yeha I mean Yeah" replied Gray, while putting his hand at Natsu's shoulder. Doing what are they doing when Erza is scolding at then whenever they are fighting.

"that's good to hear!" uttered Erza.

**IOOOI**

"Oi, Gray are you coming?" asked Natsu, his tone was a little bit irritated. They were just still about to leave the guild when suddenly something came up at Gray's mind.

"wait Natsu, where are we going to hide if Lucy is in her apartment?" asked Gray, putting his hand on his chin thinking wisely.

"haha that's easy! we're going to hide under her bed" immediately replied Natsu. He continues to walks on, leaving behind Gray. Gray once then asks a question

"ha!?" he exclaimed "are you sure that there is enough space under her bed?" he asked, raising an eye brow while crossing his arms. Gray was really quite up to this thing: pranking Lucy. Failure is not option to them; it's like carrying a mission but only different. Pranking on Lucy was one of Natsu's habit and now Gray is brag in into.

"Ah, I think so" replied Natsu, not quite sure.

"I'm just going to hide at her chimney" muttered Gray with sigh. After their short talk, Natsu and Gray head straight to Lucy's house.

"huh? The lights are out, perhaps she already sleeping" said Gray, wondering he went to his usual route to enter Lucy's apartment. The chimney. They tried to enter her apartment undetected, Gray positioned at the chimney as he said a while Natsu at the other hand, had hide at the bathroom. The room was so dark that only the light from the moon can merely brightens it. From the window were light coming from, shadow will be easily spotted so therefore, they must be conscious every moves they make. The room was so silent that even a drop of needle at the floor will be audible.

"Oi" whispered Gray " I think she's not home"

"Ha are you sure?" whispered back Natsu

"Yeah, it seems she did not he—" Gray felt alienated, as he heard someone hums. The voice is so sweet that you it'll soothe you. They just listen to the hum as they were enchanted by it. The humming grew louder and louder until it abruptly stops. The room was once again silent; Gray turned his gaze at the Natsu. They exchange glances as they give each one a confuse look. Neither of them dares to make a sound or leaves their hiding spot.

"was that Lucy?" asked Natsu in low voice to keep it down. Gray shook his head in response, both stayed they places waiting for something to happen. A few minutes later, a broken glass was heard at the kitchen. It seems it was accidentally drop.

"Oi, what are you doing Natsu?" whispered Gray "if you're gonna leave your hiding place she might spotted you idiot"

"don't worry, I'll scare her to death haha" replied Natsu.

Huh! He's really an idiot. Startling her won't work, but wait! Why won't turn on the light? Why would she hide in her kitchen? No no , there is something fishy around here.

**IOOOOI**

"yay! Can't wait to read this book!" coming out from a book store, Lucy bought a book to take off her mind off the ghost that Natsu was talking in the guild a while. After leaving the guild, she had wandered around Magnolia settling down and relaxing for a bit. Heading straight to her house might not be a good idea after hearing a ghost story. It probably might get worse if she went home straight, thinking about a ghost alone imagining that it would appear from nowhere, of course you will begin to be self aware at your surroundings, every sounds and creaks you will hear will most likely drive you crazy perhaps even more INSANE.

**IOOOOI**

"LuCy" Natsu drawled, in a scary tone also with a creepy face. Gray came behind him, giving a disapproval tone.

"Natsu!" exclaimed Gray, putting his hand on his shoulder simultaneously Natsu opens the curtain.

"hu—" gulped Gray, their eyes were wide as their mouth as they focus they gaze to one particular place. Both quite shock and unable to move and utter a word, they were vulnerable to what they were looking.

Up at the ceiling there was a dead white lady, her neck was tied with large ropes that was hanging up at the ceiling back and forth, her face was covered by her long wet hair. They both blink their eyes together and for a second the lady that was hanging up was gone. Gray and Natsu were both petrified to what they saw, both turned into white.

Natsu stiffly turns around as it was nothing happened, Gray followed him up to the point that he was still quite shock what he saw. When they turn around, they saw the lady again hanging up at the ceiling but only different position. This time her legs were the one that was tied. Her face was white, her mouth was open as same as her eyes that was staring at the space. It's eyes was full of fear and loneliness.

Natsu and Gray didn't move, little by little their eyes drifts into the eyes of the lady. They stared it for seconds, until it moves at looks at them. Natsu got freak out and began to scream and run away while Gray just stood still there, he seems turned into a stone somehow (XD). Slowly the ghost fades away in nothingness.

A few minutes later

"Tadaima!" exclaimed Lucy to no one particular, little did she know someone was in her room. "Gray? What are you doing here?" she asked, turning on the lights.

Gray didn't response, he was still petrified about what he saw and what did Natsu had done to him. He was standing straight, still staring at the very same spot where the lady in white stayed.

"Oi, Gray are you okay?" she asked, but still he didn't response. Lucy approaches him and stands in front of him, she waves her hand at his face until Gray finally snaps out. to Lucy's shock, Gray suddenly hugs her.

"Ar Are you okay Lucy?" he asked, he voice was a little bit trembling. His hug began to tighten, Lucy felt that something is wrong with him. She then asks.

"Are you Okay Gray?" she asked cautiously, trying to break up from his hug.

"Please, let me do this a little bit more" he begged. Lucy blushes and Slowly hugs him back. He may see him cry (in episode 12/ galuna arc) before but this time it's different.

(Time skip) **The next Day**

Natsu was still freaked out t what he saw with Gray last night. Sitting alone in a table, Natsu began to mutter something incoherently, as in this Lisanna approaches him. Consoling him, Lisanna asks him what happened last night.

"Natsu, are you okay?" she sitted beside him, leaning closer to him "hmm did you stayed all night Natsu?" she asked

"gho—gho—st, in the apartment! ARHHGGGG!" clamping his ears, and continuously shaking his head.

"Ghost? You mean YOU SAW THE GHOST NATSU?!" exclaimed Lisanna over the guild, drawing all their attention to them.

"Ghost aapartment!" muttered Natsu

"huh!? Salamander is afraid of ghost? Don't be ridiculous, there is no such thing as ghost!" uttered Gajeel. walking towards Natsu's table along with Levy, Juvia and Erza.

"are you sure that the thing you saw was Ghost Natsu?"asked Levy, anxiously

"Yeah, it's eyes!" Natsu began to tremble

"Were you alone when you saw this ghost you're talking Natsu?" asked Erza

"NO!, I was with—" Natsu thought for a while "ah GRAY! I left him there" exclaimed Natsu as he began to exit the guild.

"Gray-sama I hope you're okay" Juvia thought

"Where are you going Erza?" asked Levy

"I'm going to after him"

* * *

Jumping at the window, Natsu saw Lucy sleeping peacefully inside her room. He looked around and there was no sign of Gray.

"Lucy!" waking her up "Have you seen Gray?" he asked

"Gray?" she echoed, rubbing her eyes "ah I think he went home last night!" she answered

"Lucy! Listen to me" Natsu grasped her arm "Arghh, your house is wanted!"

"Nani? Natsu what are you talking about?" Asked Lucy, confusedly

"We saw a ghost here Lucy!"

"so this is where you saw the ghost last night Natsu?" asked Erza. Just arrive at the place.

"AH! Erza?" Lucy rose up "what are you talking about?" Lucy asked

"Natsu said that they saw a ghost here in your apartment last night!" simply stated Erza

"ah you mean the ghost you'd seen last night Natsu" Lucy began to chuckle "that was all Master Mavis doing!" she smiled

Erza and Natsu gave her a confuse look.

"What I mean is" Lucy continued "She thought you guys were thieves so she decided to scare you! After all the only people who can see her is us fairy tail." Lucy explained

"You mean Master Mavis is here somewhere in Magnolia?" asked Erza

"Probably, perhaps she's in the guild by now explaining her trouble that cause everyone"

"what do you mean Lucy?" asked Erza

"Well it's about the rumor" she simply replied, but Erza didn't get what she had said. "I'll explain to you later by the way Na—" Natsu was already snoring at Lucy's bed. "It seems he hadn't sleep last night" Lucy muttered

"Yeah I think so!" murmured Erza.

* * *

**Well that's it people! Sorry if the ending was kinda boring! This story is just one of my story that came up suddenly. I know that there are some or more mistakes in grammar in the second chapter, but let me tell you this "Im not really good in English, and it's so funny that im not also good in our main Language in our country (Tagalog)" actually this story was 'Suppose to be' a one shot story but due to some circumstances, it sudden change.**

**Anyway I don't really care if you're going to review this or not. I'm not expecting that this story would got many reviews. But to those or whoever review this story.**

**I'm grateful to you, reading your review cause my heart a joy. That's why I still keep writing a story. Thank you!**

**Signing off…..**

** BlueIrishgurl_07**


End file.
